loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
SlowbroJJ
SlowbroJJ debuted at Royal Rumble 2017, entering the rumble but ultimately eliminated near the end of the competition. Since then, Slowbro has gone on to win the IC title, the Undisputed Championship and form what some have called the most dominant faction in LLR history when he created "The Advantage". Debut and First Rivalries Slowbro debuted at the Royal Rumble 2017, challenging many of those who he called "Washed up old timers", claiming that it was now his era and he would start by winning the royal rumble. While he did help eliminate a couple of competitors overall in the rumble, he was ultimately eliminated. After the Rumble, Slowbro started a habit of calling out many of the older competitors, demanding a match. This quickly led to him butting heads with the "Best Friends" who were fighting for the tag team titles. First focusing on Zing, the pair traded wins on Raw over the next couple of weeks, with Slowbro claiming the third win and focusing on her tag team partner, OMB. After the Best Friends pretended to break up to fool their opponents, and then reveal their ruse to win the tag team titles, JJ approached G2J. Both upset over the ruse, they nearly formed the tag team of G2JJ, though G2J quickly decided to team with Falcon to reform the GSC. During this time, Slowbro competed in a triple threat number one contenders match, though was unsuccessful. On Raw, Church announced that LLR would have its first elimination chamber match, with three matches deciding who the last three competitors would be to enter the chamber. Slowbro was inserted into a ten man battle royal, and was quick to begin butting heads with a fellow predictor and new face, VacantforHOF. During the match, Vacant was able to roll up Slowbro and secure his spot in the Elimination Chamber, much to Slowbro's annoyance. With no match on the card for Elimination Chamber, Slowbro began to show signs of frustration. Losing another number one contenders match, Slowbro vented his frustrations about feeling stuck no matter how much he tried, and was quick to depart the arena after the world title match. The Advantage The night after Elimination chamber, Slowbro approached the two men, Cappie and Immathrodis, who had won the Dezoo open challenge elimination chamber and pulled them aside. Knowing they had a tag team title match at Fastlane, he offered them an alliance. After a bit of discussing, the trio settled on the name "The Advantage", as they planned to always have the numbers advantage and the champions advantage at all times. That night, Slowbro was called out by VacantforHOF who claimed that Slowbro was the reason he had lost. That he was so "Laughable" that Vacant got distracted, and lost his match for that reason. Slowbro came out, calling Vacant himself a joke and hinting at the new group, but began a series of heated promos between the two. Church, deciding that the pair needed to have a match, he then announced that the winner would be the first man to challenge the IC champion, So1ks, in a six pack challenge. During this time, the trio that formed the Advantage approached Dezoo, who they noticed was having similar issues to them as well. Offering him a place, he accepted but under the request that Falcon, the former World Champion be offered a place as well. While Slowbro was against it, the tag team that would become known as the Stallions talked Slowbro into accepting the deal. With that, the Advantage offered Falcon a place and offered to help him win his World Title back. He accepted. With five members, the Advantage announced themselves to the rest of the roster, and claimed that by Wrestlemania they would hold all the gold. At Fastlane, Slowbro and Vacant finally faced off for the first time in what TheBulletWithaName, at that time only a reporter, claimed to be a rivalry similar to "Austin and Rock, Cena and Styles". Slowbro was able to avenge his loss to Vacant at fastlane, after a grueling match, planting Vacant down with two pop up powerbombs to secure the victory. Later that night, The stallions ((Cappie and Throdis)), would capture the tag team championship and Falcon would win back his World heavyweight title. Along with that, The current US champion, Simashi had accepted Dezoos challenge for Wrestlemania, but decided it would be a fatal five way challenge between three other competitors. Championship Pursuits With Vacant in the rear view mirror, the Advantage was heading into Wrestlemania with the goal of holding all the titles in their sights. With only the IC and US titles being on competitors that were not part of the group, the group began to control the main event scene. As Wrestlemania rolled up, the Advantage felt as if they were in full control of everything that happened at LLR. In the first match of the night, The Stallions were able to defend the tag team titles against the team of Church and Vacant, who had won a tag team tournament the night before. Along with that, Dezoo and Simashi faced off one on one after all the other predictors were "Mysteriously" taken out backstage. Dezoo was able to capture the US title in a grueling match. Slowbro entered the six pack challenge for the IC title after cutting a promo about how he was making stars simply by entering the ring with the other competitors. After a intense match, Slowbro was able to capture the title after pop up powerbombing So1ks into another competitor, quickly pinning the champion. Now with every title in their grasp, it appeared that they were going to accomplish their goal of holding every title. But, in the main event of the night, Falcon lost his title in a fatal four way to G2J, who retired as champion that night. With that, the World Title was held up as Vacant. The next night, the Advantage stormed the ring and proclaimed they were the best in the world, though cracks began to show as Falcon began to claim that he was the leader. Having created the group, Slowbro began to butt heads with Falcon and Dezoo, nearly coming to blows over the situation. With the threat of the Advantage possibly breaking up, The Stallions did their best to contain the damage. During this time, So1ks demanded his rematch against the IC champion. Slowbro accepted, and after a promo in which So1ks claimed that he would make Slowbro tap out, Slowbro began a series of promos to taunt his opponent. Coming out to the music of Chris Benoit, Daniel Bryan and other famous submission artist, Slowbro would go on rants about the many submission moves that he was a master in. Finally, when the two met at Payback, it appeared that So1ks had won his title back. But after some dispute between the predictors and management, it was revealed that Slowbro had his shoulders off the mat before the three count. The match was quickly restarted, much to So1ks anger. This anger distracted him, and Slowbro quickly rolled up So1ks for the three counts to retain his title. Later in the night, Vacant and OMB were having a match to decide the number one contender for the World Heavyweight championship. Slowbro slid into the ring with a chair, and after a brutal assault on both men, was forced from the ring by security. With both men taken out, there was no number one contender for the World title. Falcon, still a member of the Advantage despite arguments, would win the World title against Church in the main event of Payback. Though it was a month late, the Advantage held every title for the first time. With the aftermath of Vacant and OMB's attacks, the new smackdown GM, G2J was tasked with finding a new number one contender for the world title. Approaching Slowbro, he offered the Advantage leader a choice. Surrender his IC title and challenge Falcon at Backlash for the title, or remain IC champion and deal with two possible challengers. After some debate, Slowbro agreed to give up his IC title on the night of Backlash to challenge Falcon. After that, Falcon was kicked out of the group, though Dezoo was allowed to remain despite some heated arguments being exchanged. To build up to the new world title match, a returning predictor named Monk who had challenged for the IC title was put into a match with Slowbro. Monk was able to defeat Slowbro, handing him his first loss since Elimination Chamber. During this time as well, Slowbro secretly began to work on recruiting OMB to the Advantage, believing he would be the perfect replacement for Falcon. With a plan for OMB to attack Falcon after the World Title match, Slowbro walked into Backlash confident. During the main event, Slowbro was able to hit the champ with a surprise pop up powerbomb and secure his first World Title. Best in the World Moments after his World Title victory though, OMB came out as planned. Slowbro, letting his guard down, was taken off guard when OMB returned the favor from a month ago and hit him with a chair shot. OMB began to unload with chair shots on the new champion, and Slowbro was helped from the arena. The next night, Slowbro made appearance via satellite , calling OMB stupid and a coward. He was then informed that Ontheropes had won the traditional LLR and was challenging him for the world title. Dismissing Ontheropes as a nobody, he decided to focus his efforts on a small faction that Vacant had been creating under the Advantage's nose. After Vacant had attacked Dezoo, he asked anyone who was against the Advantage to join them. Barret, the new GM of Raw, then made it offical. An 8 man tag match at Extreme rules, with the Advantage requesting it be an extreme rules elimination match. Barret agreed, but also made the World Title match an extreme rules match. Still not worried, Slowbro began to taunt this new faction, which called themselves the Contigency. With his focus off his challenger, Ontheropes was able to win the title at Extreme rules much to Slowbro's dismay. But with a second match that night, Slowbro joined the other members of the Advantage. Weeks earlier, the current IC champion, Monk, approached the Advantage about joining. Slowbro agreed, and began to formulate a plan in case the Advantage members in the match might be too hurt to win the tag match. With the Stallions having lost the tag titles earlier in the night and Slowbro hurt, the odds did not look good. During this time as well, Zing had approached the group about joining. While some members were hesitant, the group agreed that she should be given a test. She was then chosen to represent the Advantage in a open challenge that had been thrown down by Bahamas. Also during the lead up to Extreme Rules, strange promos talking about the end of the world were being broadcasted across the arena, with promises for the answers to be revealed at Extreme Rules. The match eventually came down to Slowbro/Cappie against Vacant. After Cappie had taken himself out to eliminate OMB, Slowbro and Vacant began to destroy each other. After both men hit their finishers on each other with no avail, the plan was set in motion. As Vacant was preparing to hit his second finisher on Slowbro, a masked man slid into the ring. Hitting Vacant with a Kendo stick, the masked man then quickly planted the leader of the Contingency with a modified cutter before dragging Slowbro over for the pin. The man then revealed himself as Monk, and handing the Advantage the win, secured his place with the group. (( Will fix up the rest later)) Category:Predictor Category:The Advantage Category:Evolution Category:SlowbroJJ